


Destiny

by rockwell_psycho



Series: John Moon/Reader (fixed it!) [3]
Category: A Single Shot (2013)
Genre: Cheesy, Comfort, Cuddlefucking, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Doubt, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: It’s been six months since you and John got together physically, and a little more than two years since you saw each other for the first time in the hospital. Everything seems perfect, even too perfect and it scares you a little. But maybe it’s destiny?..
Relationships: John Moon/Reader
Series: John Moon/Reader (fixed it!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500281
Kudos: 4





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear everyone who’s been traumatized by A Single Shot (the movie or the book) and needs some good old cheesy romance :’DDD Welcome to my John Moon Deserved Better Club. Here’s a sequel to Old Sins and New Beginnings. Of course, like most of the sequels, it’s slightly weaker than the first part and I’ve been through a rollercoaster of mood changes while writing it (maybe it affected the story a little), but it’s still my “baby”, so I hope you enjoy it :)))

John enters his cabin at lunchtime. The sun shines brightly through thin curtains – the autumn is unusually mild and warm this year. He spent the morning working with Cecil at his farm and the first thing he wants to do now is to take a shower. Charlie meets him at the door wagging her tail; he pats the dog’s head – already familiar gesture, kicks off his heavy boots and walks to the bedroom, tugging his t-shirt up over his head on the way. 

He intends to head right to the bathroom, but the sight of you sleeping peacefully in his bed makes him stop for a moment, and he stays there, admiring the view. At moments like this he can hardly believe his own luck, because with all honesty, he finds you incredibly beautiful. The way rays of sunshine are playing with your tousled hair, your calm and innocent face, even this big old t-shirt of his you borrowed look amazing to him. It’s really warm in the room and you tossed the blanket aside in your sleep, the shirt curled up a little, exposing your lower belly, and John just can’t take his eyes of your bare legs, soft thighs, a pair of simple white cotton panties… Tossing the shirt on the nearest chair he glances at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It’s a bit too early to wake you up yet, John knows how tired you are after night shifts and doesn’t want to disturb you, but this time he just can’t help it. Approaching the bed, he kneels before it and leans in, placing soft kisses on your knees and thighs.

A pleasant tickling sensation of his beard against your skin makes you smile through the haze of your sleep. You are too lazy to open your eyes yet, but it feels nice, really. His lips are soft, warm breath makes you shiver as he’s moving up your inner thigh, and you finally look down at him.

\- Hey… - you whisper sleepily, reaching out to stroke his hair. - What’s that? Early Birthday present?

\- Mhmm… - he makes, smirking. - You look damn hot… Can’t resist… You mind?

\- Hmm… Not at all, - you purr, stretching a little, feeling the first waves of arousal spreading inside you. - Do what you like, please, I’m all yours.

\- Alright, - he murmurs, shifting to kiss around your navel, then along the hem of your underwear. Closing your eyes you can feel him tugging your panties down and lift your hips a bit to help him. John pulls you closer to the edge of the bed to get a better position, gently parts your legs and his breath hits your folds causing you sigh with delight.

He doesn’t seem to hurry, at first just placing tender kisses on your mound, then there are his fingers, they open you up, exposing you to him, and as the tip of his tongue touches your clit, you bit your lip and your body shudders at the sensation.

Slowly, he licks down to your entrance, tasting you, then back up to your sensitive little bud. He alternates these long unhurried licks with fast flickering motions of his warm tongue against your clit, and you feel like your sleepy body awakes from his sweet caress, trembling and willing for more. It’s so good you can hardly hold back a moan, and he hums in approval, his hand moving up and underneath the shirt to squeeze your breast.

-Yes!.. - You pant as his tongue keeps working on you, and when you’re wet enough to enjoy it, he pushes two fingers into you, curling them, touching you deep inside.

\- God, John… - gripping onto his hair with one hand and onto the sheets with another, back arching, you finally come hard, your walls contracting around his fingers bringing you to the state of pure ecstasy. Your body’s still fluttering from the aftershocks of your climax as he’s licking you clean and rests his chin on your thigh, looking at you with his soft green eyes.

\- Wow, - you breathe out, your chest still heaving. - That was… You know, I could get used to waking up to this!

He chuckles in reply, as you caress his messy hair, scratching his scalp gently. He reminds you of a big cat right now.

\- Do I owe you something for that? - You give him a mischievous smirk.

\- Nah, I’m fine. Unless… You wanna join me in the shower, - he returns a smile. - Been helpin’ Cecil with his calves all morning… I’m freakin’ sweaty.

\- Sounds sexy, - you reply, cocking your eyebrow. - Come here.

\- I stink.

\- I don’t care.

You kiss him deeply as he hovers over you, pressing you against the mattress with his firm and hot body. The musky smell of him makes your head go dizzy, and even though you’ve just had a pretty mind-shattering orgasm, your body’s still craving for his touch. You’re not sure if you’ll ever get enough.

\- Yes, you really need a shower, - you hush against his lips. - We both do. 

***

Later, you sit at the kitchen table eating a simple lunch, drinking coffee, and despite you love your job, all you wish for at the moment is to stay here, next to John in this tiny kitchen, wearing his cozy old t-shirt, feeling pleasant weakness in your limbs after making love. 

You’ve been officially together for almost six months and already have plenty of those little heartwarming rituals of everyday life, as if you’re an old married couple… Well, maybe not old, because your sex drive is still pretty high - not surprising for two people who found each other after years of loneliness.

It’s hard to tell when exactly his cabin started to feel more like home for you than your own place. You stayed there a couple of times as well, but in your small apartment the walls are thin and the neighbors are curious. Not that you care much of what people think; neither does he. But John’s little house felt so much more intimate. You’ve never used to be a country girl, but you liked it here from the start. It might be a little scary here at nights if you’re all alone, but with him you always felt safer than ever.

Of course it takes way longer for you to get to work from John’s place. When you lived in the city, you just used to ride your bicycle. But you don’t feel like complaining – John always drives you there and back, no matter what shift you work.

Sighing, you take a sip of your coffee.

\- I need to get ready for work soon… - You mutter. - But I so don’t wanna…

Catching his glance, you reach your hand to stroke his bearded cheek.

\- Wanna stay here with you.

\- I know, darlin’, - he says softly, taking your hand in his and kissing your knuckles. - But hey, all day is yours tomorrow, right? _Ours._

You nod, smiling back at him. For the first time in ages you’re taking a day off on your Birthday. You‘ve never been a fan of celebrations and partying, so you just preferred working on this day. This year was different. Special. You plan to spend this day together – just you and him. If the weather’s still this lovely, you will go hiking to the mountains. If it rains – well… You will spend many delicious hours in bed. Both options seem lovely to you.

\- Okay, - you say determinately, getting on your feet. - I’ll go get ready. We need to leave a bit earlier today, remember? I need to drop into my place and grab the books for the rec room.

The rec room in the hospital is entirely your project. For now it consists of a couple of armchairs, a sofa, a coffee table and a bookcase, but today you’re going to fill that bookcase up with books and board games your friends and neighbors gave you after your request.

\- Sure, - John replies. - We’ll do it. By the way… I’ve been thinkin’… If you mostly live here now, maybe you should stop wasting money paying rent?..

\- You think I should move in with you, John Moon? - You ask, raising your eyebrows. - Is that an official offer?

\- Guess so, - he smiles a bit shyly into his beard. - How’d you like that?

\- Seems reasonable actually, - you lean in to place a chaste kiss on his smirking lips. - Been thinking about that too.

\- Did ya?

\- Yeah, a couple of times. But it’s your place after all, so I didn’t wanna push on you.

\- Does it look like I need to be pushed on, huh? - He grins, pulling you closer and kissing deeper.

You really thought of moving out of your flat, not even once, but there still was something… Some sort of hesitation you can’t quite explain. No, you’ve never questioned John’s feelings or intentions, but apparently your previous relationship took more of a toll than it seemed. Because from time to time you can’t help but thinking that right now everything is _too_ good in your life. And it scares you a little. This fear is stupid and irrational, you know that. You trust John enough to not be afraid of getting hurt. But… It feels like somewhere deep inside of your soul, very deep, you’re still aware of possible booty-traps.

You manage to chase this feeling away though. Maybe all is going well for you and John just because after years of bad luck you just… Deserve it?.. Why the hell not?

***

At about 7 p.m. you enter the hospital and hold the door for John who’s helping you with the books.

\- Hey, Wanda, - you casually greet the receptionist but as you look up at her, you suddenly notice she’s not alone. A 2-year-old boy is sitting on the reception desk. The thought that this child looks familiar has just crossed your mind when John almost drops the pile of books on the floor, staring at the kid completely baffled.

\- Nolan??

\- Dada! - The little boy says happily as John puts the books down and approaches to take him in his arms. John’s face softens for a moment before he frowns again.

\- Wh… What’s goin’ on here? Is my son alright?

\- Oh yes, don’t worry about it! - Wanda gives him a reassuring smile. - The boy is totally fine and behaves like a little angel! It’s just… His babysitter…

\- What happened? - You join the conversation.

\- Okay, so… That girl, Carla. As far as I know, while she was staying with the kid, her boyfriend came over. Or ex-boyfriend… I’m not sure. Anyways, they had a fight and she opened the apartment door and told him to leave. Apparently he wasn’t very excited, so he pushed or hit her and she fell down the stairs…

\- Oh my. How’s she?..

\- Thank god nothing serious. She most certainly just broke her ankle. She’s at the x-ray now, and then…

\- And then I guess she’ll become my patient, - you conclude.

\- That’s right.

\- Why’s Nolan here though? - Asks John.

\- Carla said she’s responsible for him so she refused to leave him with the neighbors or something when the ambulance arrived. We called his mother and she’s on the way, don’t worry.

\- Okay… Gonna go get changed than… John, are you alright? - You give him a sympathetic gaze. Wanda’s words seemed to calm him down. He’s still holding the child, and the sight is somehow really tender in your eyes.

\- Yeah, I… I’m gonna stay with him until Jess comes, - he replies quietly.

You nod and kiss his cheek before heading to the staff room.

***

Turned out Carla really just broke her leg. Nothing nice about that, but could have been worse. You’ve just finished with her cast and walk out of the surgery room as you see Jess in the hall. John is still here too. You suddenly feel a little tensed. It’s hard to explain where it came from. Maybe… You’re just not ready to face John’s past life. You’ve been together for quite a while and it’s the first time you’re about to interact with his ex-wife. But as you come closer you suddenly realize she doesn’t seem to feel very much at ease as well.

\- Hello, uh… doctor y/n… - she says, smiling politely as she got up from her seat.

\- Oh, you can call me just y/n, it’s totally fine, - you replied.

\- Yeah, um… I… Didn’t know you’re together, - she pointed at John. - I mean, I knew he’s seeing someone, but…

She shakes her head, realizing how awkward all this sounds.

\- Anyway, I just wanted to ask how’s Carla, - she asks finally.

\- Carla’s okay. Her leg is broken and she’ll have to wear a cast for a few weeks, but she’ll be fine, - you assured. - It really could have been worse. Like she could hurt her head or spine badly…

\- Yeah, you’re right… - Jess sighs. - Damn, I had a feeling her relationship with that guy won’t end well…

\- Why do you even let this woman stay with our child? - John suddenly blurts in a grumpy tone. - I mean… We both know about her taste in boyfriends…

\- She’s a good girl, John. I know I can trust her, - Jess replies, visibly trying not to roll her eyes.

\- I’d not trust her that much… Would’ve chosen someone better if I had to leave the child…

\- Look, John. I might not be a perfect mother, but you ain’t no example dad either, so please, let **_me_** decide what’s better for **_my_** child! - She suddenly snaps. John’s face darkens at her words.

\- Hey, hey… - You say soothingly. - You don’t have to blame each other. Or Carla - she did her best. She didn’t left Nolan so we can’t say she’s irresponsible. It was an accident. Accidents happen. No one is perfect. And no one is to blame. Okay?

\- Sorry, I just… - Jess lets out a deep sigh. - I’m probably overreacting, ‘cause I’m in a really tricky situation now. I’ve got a really important exam tomorrow evening, and I have absolutely no idea who could stay with Nolan now, since Carla… You know… It makes me really nervous.

You look at John. He doesn’t say anything. Of course. He knows it’s your day tomorrow, and for a split second you have a slight feeling that it’s not fair… But you already know the only right thing to do.

\- Actually… Me and John are both having a day-off tomorrow, - you say. - So we could stay with Nolan. You could bring him to John’s place… If that’s okay for you.

Jess blinks at you in surprise. You can see that she absolutely didn’t expect such a suggestion from you. John looks a little startled as well.

\- Well, yes, it’s okay for me, - Jess replies after a pause. - But… Is it okay for _you_?.. I mean… You probably have plans or something…

\- Oh that’s completely fine, don’t worry. We didn’t plan anything serious… Right, John?..

He just nods.

***

\- Hey… are you… Are you sure about that?.. - John asks you carefully once everything is arranged and Jess and Nolan left. - I mean it’s your Birthday after all…

\- No big deal, - you shrug. - I used to spend my Birthday at work for like five years. This year is gonna be better anyway. Even if we won’t go hiking. We can do it next weekend, or later, right?

\- Yeah, but…

\- Also it’s the most reasonable thing to do in this situation, - you continue. - Why should the boy stay with someone else he doesn’t even know if he can stay with his father, huh?

You smile, and John finally smiles back at you.

\- Damn, you’re so wise, - he says in a low voice, cupping your cheek with his left hand. - Don’t even know what I deserved you for…

\- Stop asking yourself, John Moon. If we’re together it just means we… Deserve each other. Maybe it’s a destiny… - You shrug. - Who knows?

\- Right.

He leans in for a soft kiss on your lips. You can see he’s still a bit troubled, something is still not okay, but you’re gonna talk about it later. Now you have work to do.

\- Go home and try to get some sleep, okay? - You say, kissing him again.

\- ‘Kay.

\- Oh, and… Could you buy some apples on your way home? If we’re staying home tomorrow, I bake an apple pie. Haven’t done it for ages.

\- ‘Kay, - he repeats.

Then, on his way to the door he turns to you and adds:

\- Thank you.

You sigh as he leaves. You know you made an absolutely right decision, but why do you have this slightly bitter feeling somewhere deep inside your chest?.. 

***

\- Y'know, I sometimes miss hunting, - John says as he’s driving you home early in the morning, watching the sun lighting up the tops of the pines. - But even if I was allowed, don’t think can do that now.

\- John.

You lay your hand on his arm soothingly.

\- Is that the only thing that bothers you right now?..

He gives you a bitter chuckle. You know him too well, he thinks. He’s not sure if it’s a good or bad thing in this case. Anyway, there’s no point in hiding his feelings. Not from you.

\- Yeah, you’re right. Been thinking ‘bout Jess and Nolan.

You lower your eyes, but keep listening, still stroking his arm.

\- I ain’t no perfect dad, I know that… But she ain’ t trust me! That’s what’s bothering me. She thinks I can hurt my own kid or somethin’…

\- Well, you know… - You sigh. - Sometimes women don’t trust men in general when it comes to babies…

\- I’m not just a “man in general”, I’m his father.

\- Of course you are. It’s just… You don’t have much experience…

\- Might have more if she allowed me. T’s not fair. Just not fair.

John is angry. You can feel his tension well enough. And you know his main problem, because in a way, you’re the same. Overthinking. That’s probably what he was doing all night since he got all worked up about it. You’re wondering if he actually managed to get some sleep.

\- John, calm down, okay? - You say as softly as possible. - You’re gonna spend the whole evening with your son, everything will be fine and Jess will see that she can totally rely on you about Nolan. I’m sure of that.

\- Yeah well… - He mutters bitterly. - Guess the only reason she’s bringing the kid to my place is that you’re here. She trusts Carla despite her goddamn boyfriends, and she trusts you more than me even though she doesn’t know you.

\- That’s just because I’m a doctor, - you shrug. - People mostly trust doctors. You shouldn’t blame me for that.

\- Sorry… Sorry, - John mumbles after a short pause. You can feel his voice softening and he sounds guilty now. - Darlin’, I… Didn’t mean it that way… Didn’t mean to blame you.

\- I know, - you give him a tired but reassuring smile. - Don’t worry. I’m just too exhausted to talk about serious stuff right now…

\- Sure, get it, - he nods quietly. - We’re almost home.

You stroke his arm again gently. You think you can understand how he feels. John lost his dad in his teens and that took quite a big toll on him. A boy needs a father; he knows that better than anyone else. Of course it’s very important for him to be a good father for Nolan. On the other hand you can understand Jess as well. Anyway… The only thing you could do for John in this situation is just being there for him. 

\- Did you manage to sleep tonight? - You ask.

\- Not much, - he answers honestly.

***

After this busy night shift all you want is to curl up in bed. John joins you soon; you’re already a bit drowsy when you feel him hugging you from behind. It’s another tradition of yours: even though he sleeps while you’re at work, he still gets in bed with you and takes a nap for an hour or so, before getting back to work.

This time, however, the cuddles seem more intense than usual. You can feel his lips trailing down the side of your neck to your shoulder, and his hand gets under your tank top to your belly, then lower, fingers stroking you through the thin fabric of your panties. You sigh in his arms. You really are very tired, but this man knows exactly how to touch you, and you just can’t protest. When you feel his tongue against your shoulderblade, and his fingers become more insistent, you lose it. You both have a day off tomorrow. Jess will bring Nolan in the second half of the day. You can sleep in after all.

Turning to face John, you press your lips to his. He responds eagerly, and the kiss is deep, sweet and unhurried; a kind of kiss that makes your insides ache with anticipation. As your lips part, he looks at you for a few seconds, fingertips brushing against your cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. He hugs you then, stroking your spine down to the small of your back, along the curve of your butt. Reaching your thigh he suddenly grabs your leg, lifting it up and placing over his hip. Kneading your butt, he pulls you closer, your lower bellies pressing together. Instinctively, you start slowly grinding against him as you kiss again. You can feel him getting harder and it instantly turns you on. Your tiredness is forgotten, making way to this burning desire to feel him inside you.

You get rid of your underwear pretty soon, and then you’re riding him, rolling your hips in a slow and sensual pace. Your eyes are closed and the only thought in your head is how damn good he feels. John grunts quietly, his hands roaming your body, from your hips to the hard picks of your nipples. He’s on fire already - it was a hard day and he still feels the tension, still feels these tiny bits of anger, still nervous about the evening. He wants to just lose himself, but he’s letting you take your time for a while, until he’s not able to take this rhythm any longer.

Grabbing you by the waist, he yanks you down to his chest and you gasp when he bends his knees and starts pounding harder and faster into you. Gripping the back of your neck, he pulls you into a kiss, muffling your desperate whimpers, as his pace intensifies, and he’s hitting you deep, causing your whole body shudder with each thrust.

You lose control completely, surrendering to him. Face buried into the crook of John’s neck, you moan against his skin, feeling his fingers entangled into your hair, his breath, hot and ragged, his cock pulsing and twitching inside you. When your orgasm hits you finally, it’s long and intense, and makes you forget how to breathe for a few seconds.

To your surprise, John keeps thrusting through your climax. You let out a desperate half-moan half-gasp as he flips you over on your back, pushing your wrists into the pillow. A few more thrusts and he’s finally climaxing too. As you sense him filling you up, your core twitches again. This second orgasm is totally unexpected and hits you swiftly like an explosion.

John’s body finally relaxes on top of yours and for a while you’re just panting in each other’s arms, unable to move. When your breath gets almost back to normal, John looks at you.

\- I… I didn’t hurt ya, did I?.. - He mumbles, stroking your face.

You can only shake your head no.

\- No idea what came over me… I just…

\- You needed that, - you hush, running your fingers through his damp hair. - And since it was probably the most impressive climax in my life, I really have nothing to complain about.

\- Really? - John chuckles softly.

\- Look at me, I’m a mess. How can you possibly have any doubts?

\- You’re a beautiful mess, d’you know that?

\- Shut up, - You laugh breathlessly.

\- I’m bein’ serious, - he says, but laughs with you.

\- I know.

You kiss again, and this time it’s just a soft gentle kiss, full of affection.

\- We need to sleep now, - you murmur quietly against his lips. - I’m exhausted, and tomorrow’s… I mean today’s a big day… For both of us.

\- Yeah, you’re right… Y’know I just… Wanted to thank you again.

\- For what? If it’s about Nolan again, I already told you…

\- No, just for… Bein’ around. New life ain’t that easy.

\- You’re strong, John Moon.

\- Maybe. Still wouldn’t be the same without you.

\- That’s true for me as well, - you smile, stroking his beard. - Things wouldn’t be the same without you in my life.

You look at each other for a few seconds in this warm and comfortable silence you can only feel next to him. You love these moments when you don’t really need words to understand each other.

\- Alright, c’mere, - John sighs, rolling on his back and pulling you onto his chest.

You snuggle against his frame, your mind already drifting off into sleep. John feels like home. It’s weird. You’re physically together for a little less than six months. Six months and two years of only letters. Not even seeing each other’s faces, not hearing each other’s voices. Just words on the paper. Surreal. How did this attraction survive? You’ve never felt this comfortable with any other man. And you’ve never really believed in soulmates, but since the very first time he held you in his arms you had this feeling - like you came back home. You don’t know how to explain that, but does it really need explanation? 

_“You think too much, y/n. Way too much.”_

It’s your last thought before your head finally switches off and you fall asleep.

***

John wakes up after about 3 hours of sleep. For a while he’s just lying there listening to your calm breath. He looks at your sleepy face and smiles softly. John closes his eyes again trying to sleep some more, but he can’t. He already feels nervous again. Not only because of Nolan, there’s something else he planned to do today.

Your hand is laid across his chest, so he removes it very carefully and gets up, trying not to disturb your slumber. He manages to do it successfully. John Moon can be very quiet if needed.

He heads to the bathroom, washes his face and brushes his teeth, then goes to the kitchen. Charlie’s wagging her tail excitedly as she sees him, so he decides to walk with her first.

The air is fresh and a little chilly, but overall the weather is pretty nice. John loves autumn. As he’s watching Charlie playing with a pile of leaves, his fingers find a small box in the pocket of his coat. It’s a present for you. Birthday present, or… Something more. He fiddles with the box in his pocket absentmindedly and thinks if it’s the right time or not. Not that he questions his feelings, or yours. But it’s just… He thinks about Jess. It was easier that time. They were young and silly. No heavy baggage of past mistakes… It’s weird how when you fall in love for the first time you’re so sure it’s gonna last forever… But in fact, it almost never does.

No, this time, with you, it’s different. You were there for him even when he was far away, during the hardest time of his life. And if it didn’t kill your feelings, than it must mean something. Something big and real. Something he can truly feel confident about. Maybe it’s destiny. John never thought much about it, if he believes it or not. But now he thinks that probably yes, he does. There are things he still regrets, but if they led him to you… Maybe they just _had_ to happen.

He goes back home and starts making coffee.

The sound of your footsteps is very soft but he never fails to hear it, and he smiles into his beard when you snuggle against his back.

\- Hey.

\- Hey, - he turns to you and pulls you into a kiss. - Happy Birthday. Slept well?

You smile against his lips, humming contently.

\- Coffee?

\- Perfect.

Soon you sit at the table with your mugs. You think that change in your plans is for the best. It’s nice to just stay home sometimes.

\- John, are you still nervous? - You ask, covering his hand with your palm. - You seem a bit tense.

\- Yeah, I’m a bit nervous, that’s true, - he replies. - I’ve… Never stayed with Nolan for that long, and Jess was always somewhere around…

\- Everything will be fine, - you assure him. - You know, to be completely honest I’m not any better with small children than you… But I’m pretty sure we can do it.

John chuckles and you can’t help but smile back.

\- We can do it.

***

Jess and Nolan arrive at about 5 p.m. She brings a couple of his favorite books and toys, kiss her son goodbye and says she’ll be back at about 8 or 9 p.m. You and John wish her good luck with the exam.

At John’s place the first thing that catches Nolan’s attention is Charlie. You’re slightly worried at first, since your dog isn’t often around children, but she’s surprisingly tender and careful with the boy. She snuffs him curiously, lets him touch her nose and even licks his little hands. Together you play fetch with Charlie’s ball, and Nolan seems absolutely happy and fascinated.

You leave John with the kid and go to the kitchen to bake an apple pie. Many years ago your grandma taught you, and you thought you already forgot how to do it, but to your surprise, hands remember everything.

The pie turns out delicious.

\- Wait, wait, wait! - John stops you when you’re about to cut it. He comes over and puts a big bright candle on top of the pie.

\- It’s your Birthday after all, - he winks, lighting the candle. - Make a wish.

After the dinner you go for a little walk with Charlie, and then spend the rest of the evening reading Nolan’s books. You find the sight of John reading children’s stories to his son incredibly heartwarming. He is obviously getting more and more confident about being a father, and you’re really happy for him. Overall it’s been a nice and cozy day, and you didn’t regret a single second about this decision to spend your Birthday like this. 

***

Nolan is already sleeping soundly when Jess arrives. The exam went well and she’s tired but quite happy. John helps her to put the boy into a safety seat.

\- So, did you guys have a nice day? - Jess asks.

\- Yeah. We should do that more often, how’d you think? - John chuckles.

\- You’re right, probably… - she agrees. - Hey, John… I just wanted to say I’m sorry for yelling at you in the hospital. I know you love him and all…

\- Nevermind.

\- And… I’m really happy for you and y/n, - she adds suddenly. - You’re a good person, John… Despite everything. I know you are. And you deserve good things.

John smiles.

\- How’s your fiancé? - He nods at the ring on Jess’s finger.

\- He’s doing fine. Works a lot, but he’s doing fine. And… We’re in love.

She’s telling the truth; John sees it in her eyes and her smile. Two years ago it would hurt him, but not now.

\- I’m happy for ya too, - he says with all honesty.

***

You stand at the window and look at John talking to Jess at her car. Everything is great, you tell yourself. But the bitter feeling was coming back. When John hugged his ex-wife before she got into the car, you finally realize what this feeling actually is.

\- Hey there, - John comes over and hugs you from behind, placing a kiss on your shoulder. 

\- You alright?.. - he asks, frowning, as he turns you to face him. Yes, this man knows you too damn well, so you choose to be honest.

\- Look, John… I know it’s completely irrational and silly, but… I think I felt a little bit jealous, - you say, feeling your cheeks burning.

\- Huh?.. Because of Jess?

\- Yes… Well… - You lower your eyes. - I mean, she’s your first big love, and you have a child together… And I know that you’re officially divorced and so on, but I guess a tiny part of me still cannot… Stop thinking that you’ll never feel the same for me… As you felt for her… I mean, some kind of a special bond… Uhhh… That sounds really really stupid, sorry for that…

\- No, darlin’… - John reaches your chin and makes you look him in the eye. - T’s not stupid, and I… Well, you’re right, we have a kid, me and Jess, so we’re kinda bound to each other anyways. I can’t not care for her at all…

\- Oh, I didn’t mean…

\- Wait, let me tell ya, ‘kay?.. Me and you, we have a special bond too. Just… a different one. What I feel for you… It’s… Yeah, it’s different from what I felt for her when we were in love. We were young, naïve and ignored lots of stuff. But now… Now I’m sure. You know the real me, and I think I know the real you. And we’re still here for each other. T’s… Hard to explain but I know exactly I wanna see you by my side every day, wake up next to you, share my life with you… ‘Cause I love you. I really do.

\- Wow, John, I… - you feel like you’re about to tear up at his words and the way how absolutely sincere he sounds.

\- I love you too, - you say honestly. 

\- I uh… have somethin’ else to tell… - John suddenly says. - I… still didn’t give you your present… Guess now it’s the right time.

With this he fishes the tiny box out of his pocket and your eyes widen.

\- Is that… What I think that is?.. - You blurt out, staring at the box.

\- Wanna open?

You suddenly realize your hands are shaking a bit. You open the box and see a ring. It’s silver and you think it’s crazy how he remembered that you prefer silver to gold. It’s simple, yet elegant. Just one stone, not too big and not to small, just the perfect shape and size. The most beautiful ring in your eyes.

\- John… - You mumble, not knowing what to say, as he takes your hand, fingers brushing gently against your knuckles.

\- I know, maybe it’s too soon, but… Will you marry me, y/n? - he asks.

\- Yes… Yes, I will, - you are surprised how easily and naturally you say these words. You always thought it would be way more difficult. But you just love him. It’s as simple as that. You realize it very clearly now. You already belong to him, and he already belongs to you. So there’s nothing to be afraid of. Maybe it’s destiny.

John beams at you, and that’s the happiest smile you’ve ever seen on his face. He puts the ring on your finger and then you kiss, tenderly yet still passionately, melting into each other.

\- Oh my… - you giggle, wiping the tears from your eyes. - That was… You really surprised me a lot, John Moon.

\- T’s not the only surprise I got for ya, - he smirks, and then you shriek as he suddenly lifts you up bridal style and heads to the bedroom, holding you close.


End file.
